


Chapter 5 Byakuyas POV

by 1rlshu1ch1sa1hara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Naegami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1rlshu1ch1sa1hara/pseuds/1rlshu1ch1sa1hara
Summary: Byakuyas reaction to the chapter 5 execution
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 63





	Chapter 5 Byakuyas POV

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so don’t bully me about it-

THUMP!  
His heart was racing, to soon he hadn’t makoto how he felt  
THUMP!  
Makoto was getting closer and closer to the end  
THUMP!  
He started to tear up. NO! He is Byakuya Togami. He's seen death like no one before he’s lost everyone close to him. Them why was he so affected by this, this commoner, he didn’t even have a real talent  
THUMP!  
Byakuya looked right into makoto's eyes and makoto smiled back and he seemed terrified. Byakuya started to cry  
THUMP!  
Byakuya ran and reached his hand out through the holes of the fence he was in tears he remembered what makoto said to him right before this “Hey win this game for me won’t you”  
THUMP!  
Byakuya closed his eyes, he couldn’t see Makoto die not now. He wouldn’t be able to handle it.  
THUMP!  
Byakuya fell to the floor with his eyes closed. He didn’t open them until he heard Monokuma say “Well that’s a wrap, hey rich boy, you good?”  
Monokuma laughed “Maybe you ran out of luck”.  
Everyone just stood there still in shock from what just happened. The only one not affected by what just happened was Kirigiri.  
“Do you just not care? Makoto just DIED and you don’t care!” Byakuya said.  
“Togami’s right…. Makoto is dead and you don’t care. HE WAS OUR LAST HOPE”. Aoi started to cry. “H-he was my last friend”. She managed to say between sobs.  
“M-m-master byakuya is right!” Toko said shakily.  
Kyoko just stood there not talking and walked straight to the elevator. The rest stood there in shock again from how emotionless Kyoko was, they reluctantly followed. They all went into the elevator and when everyone left the elevator to head to the dorms.  
Byakuya turned to Monokuma “No jacket?”  
Monokuma looked confused “What kid?”  
“A jacket, Makoto always got something when someone died why not me this time”  
“I got nothing for ya kid” Monokuma disappeared to who knows where. Byakuya was the last to the dorms. He walked in and the moment the door was shut he fell to the ground sobbing. The only person he cared about was gone! Everytime he started to care for someone they died.  
His mom, Pennyworth, and now Makoto Naegi. He felt like throwing up so he went to the bathroom, then he saw the mirror. He looked into the mirror and only saw his father, he stepped back from the mirror but only fell to the floor.  
The floor reflected him. He tried to close his eyes but all he could hear was his siblings taunting him over and over and over again.  
Byakuya couldn’t handle it anymore. It was all too much, no he’s come too far, he’s gone through a killing game before he could get through this one. He tried to stand but fell back to the floor as his siblings taunted him.

“You never truly earned your place”

“We all know you cheated”

“You only won because everyone else gave up”

Byakuya was sobbing on the floor and every time he opened his eyes he saw his father, when he tried to close his eyes all he heard was his dead siblings. The constant battle in his head was killing him.  
He thought about what makoto said to him  
“Hey win this game for me won’t you”  
He needed to win this game, for Makoto he’d do anything. He knew it would be too obvious if he killed someone tonight. He knew he’d have to wait till later. He tried his best to sleep and eventually he did. Byakuya's dreams that night were filled with nightmares of Makoto dying in front of him over and over again.  
He had his plan ready to follow through with it but little did he know what would come in the morning and why Kyoko was so emotionless at Makoto’s execution.


End file.
